1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel thermosetting compositions, thermal latent hydroxyl compounds, thermal latent thiol compounds and methods of preparation thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel thermosetting compositions having excellent chemical properties, physical properties and weatherbility and exceptionally excellent storage stability and suitable for preparation of coating compositions, ink, adhesive and molded plastics, novel thermal latent hydroxyl compounds and novel thermal latent thiol compounds are utilized for the preparation of the thermosetting compositions and methods of effectively preparing the thermal latent compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that thermosetting compositions can be prepared from compounds having hydroxyl groups or thiol groups and compounds having reactive functional groups which can form chemical bonds with the hydroxyl groups or thiol groups by heating, such as epoxy group, carboxyl group, acid anhydride group, silanol group, alkoxysilane group, isocyanate group, blocked isocyanate group, cyclocarbonate group, vinyl ether group, vinyl thioether group, acryloyloxy group, methacryloyloxy group, aminomethylol group, alkylated aminomethylol group, acetal group and ketal group. The thermosetting compositions resulting cured products having excellent chemical properties, physical properties and weatherbility and are widely utilized in the field of coating compositions, ink, adhesive and molded plastics.
However, the reactivity between the hydroxyl groups or thiol groups and the reactive functional groups is generally very high and compositions in which compounds having the hydroxyl groups or thiol groups and compounds having the reactive functional groups are mixed together have problems that the composition is often gelatinized during storage and the period in which the composition can be utilized is short. Therefore, the composition is actually utilized by the form of a two component thermosetting composition in which components containing the said different kinds of functional groups each other are stored separately in individual vessels and the two components are mixed together immediately before use.
It is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,167 that a compound in which a hydroxyl group is made into an acetal group can be utilized. However, an acetal group is used for the reaction of curing by itself in this method and utilization of thermal latent catalysts is not mentioned at all.